


【授翻】The interruption

by AmanAS_IK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU（comics）, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secrets, translation in chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK
Summary: 作为一名化学老师，韦恩先生几乎在哥谭高中成为了某种传奇。从未有人想象过他在教室之外的正常生活。他的学生大多认为他只会坐在桌子后面解决错综复杂的难题，而不是出去看电影，或者和某个人共进晚餐。但一次课堂的突然中断可能会将这种印象永远改变。





	【授翻】The interruption

**Author's Note:**

> 大概一小时前我想到了这个点子，而且我没法把它从我心里赶出去。请享用！
> 
> A translation of The Interruption by BlueAlmond

作为一名化学老师，韦恩先生几乎在哥谭高中成为了某种传奇。确实大部分老师在教室外的表现都很奇怪，但韦恩先生却把这种奇怪的程度提高到了一个全新的水平。  
韦恩先生不是那种能被想象和他学生之外的人互动的类型——他甚至都不怎么和学生交流。他的课堂大多是一场个人独白。在课堂的后半段，他总是给学生们下发练习指导，然后坐在他的桌子后面，用他那深沉坚定又令人生畏的双眼盯着大家做题。好在他非常善于给出教导和指示，毕竟即使韦恩先生所拥有的耐心一直让所有人十分吃惊，他的学生们仍旧很少敢提出他们的疑惑。尽管如此，因为不喜欢被打断，他还是会尽可能地完善他的讲座，以使它们变得足够清晰易懂。而事实上他的学生很少会带着怀疑或困惑离开教室。他是个好老师，让人害怕，但能教会学生东西。而后者才是真正重要的，对吧？  
他的善于教学与难以接近使得每个人都有了他们以为的韦恩生活方式。从来没有哪个学生敢想象他在空闲时间做些什么——大部分人都同意他只会坐在办公桌后准备他的PPT文稿，甚至连他睡觉是躺在床上的想法听起来都十分荒谬。他是不是根本连眼睛都不用闭？韦恩先生更可能是那些站着睡觉的怪人之一。  
关键在于，尽管他看起来是个人类，没人真的把他当成一个人。至少他不是那种会出去约会，会边吃晚饭边聊天并弄得满脸酱汁，或者会边开车边跟着收音机哼歌的人。他只是不属于那种类型。  
或许每个人都这么想，每个人都默默同意这一点。  
直到一个命运般的周二早晨，在第四节课，在一个无关紧要的四月的一周。

课堂开始后不超过十五分钟，门就被敲响了。韦恩先生隔空朝门送去一个瞪视。每个人都知道他讨厌被打扰，而这也是大家猜测他不上第一节课的原因。那时候总会出现迟到的学生。校长琼斯让韦恩先生远离烦扰或者类似麻烦的原因简直像个都市传说，一个版本是因为恐惧，另一个版本则仅仅是因为尊重。  
但门外的那个人看起来可不害怕，即使他打断了韦恩先生的课。他只是看起来有点抱歉，还有点堂而皇之的放松。  
“嗨抱歉，布鲁斯，但你有白板笔吗？我的不能用了。”那是肯特先生，一名英语老师。  
韦恩先生重重地叹了一口气，看起来又认命又恼火。他走到他的桌子边，翻找他放了许多白板笔的大笔盒。这些白板笔有多种不同的颜色，而且总是都用。他挑了一支蓝色的和一支红色的，然后只是转了个身，因为肯特已经走进教室站到了他身边，脸上带着大大的微笑。  
“那么，”韦恩粗暴地说，“现在，不要再打扰我。”  
肯特轻轻笑了。“当然，B，我很抱歉。”就在四十个易受刺激的高二学生面前，他飞快地在韦恩的脸颊上印上了一个转瞬即逝的亲吻。  
“谢谢你，你是我的救星！再见，孩子们。”  
有些学生用微弱的声音喃喃回答“再见。”这样的学生不多，因为大部分都被过大的震惊给吓没了动静。  
韦恩先生清清嗓子，重新集中起学生们的注意力。他知名的冰冷凝视与面无表情的压迫都无法遏制住一群学生嗡嗡不停的窃窃私语。  
第一个发言简直就像在自杀，但他成功激励了剩下的人跟随。坐在第二排的巴里·艾伦身体前倾，瞪大眼睛，对刚才的事印象深刻。他大喊：“韦恩先生，你在和肯特先生约会吗？”  
一连串的“不是吧”和“这怎么可能”在韦恩先生面不改色无动于衷的脸色下充满了整个房间。但如果仔细地靠近观察——尽管没人敢这么做——他们就会发现韦恩先生的一条眉毛陷入了微不可查的抖动。  
同时“这种假装深情可不含实际意义”以及“肯特先生可能只是在捣乱”的呼声不算低。学生们忽然把全部精神投入到了某个人的私人生活中去了，尽管五分钟前他们还非常肯定这个人的私人生活根本不存在。  
“那么，”韦恩先生深吸一口气，说：“是的，我们是。现在我们可以回到课堂了吗？”  
“什么？从什么时候开始的！”戴娜问，暂时遗忘了正在她手机上进行到一半的短信聊天。  
巧妙的是，维克多正坐在戴娜后面，用他的手机记录这一切。  
韦恩先生皱起眉头。“这与你无关，兰斯小姐。”  
“噢拜托了，韦恩先生！”  
“嘿，你不能这么说！”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“你出去约会吗？”  
“你认为你们会结婚吗？”  
许多笑声跟随爱丽丝的最后一个问题爆发，但所有的声音都骤然截止于韦恩先生的撇嘴。他的双臂以一种前所未有的防御姿态交叠在他胸前。  
“我可以这么说，因为这是事实，我这么做了。你们不需要知道我对未来的可能计划，看在上帝的份上，哈尔，我们当然会约会。 每个人都这样做。 现在，请开始学习上周的练习指导，好吗？我马上回来。”  
沉默一直持续到韦恩先生离开房间。 然后即使在外面，他也可以听到他所有的学生在大声争吵。所有人都在同时说话，而且内容很可能与化学公式毫无关联。他沉重地叹了口气，盯着空荡荡的走廊，知道右边第三扇门后的那个男人该对他现在要处理的烂摊子负责，并思考着他下一步该做什么。  
他的课堂听起来已经完全失败，但他也已教完了课本上的所有内容。客观地说，肯特闯入的时机本可能会更糟。此外，他知道克拉克也已经完成了他的教学。尽管他们落后于课题，孩子们仍乞求他留出这节课来回顾他们的已学内容，并回答所有遗留的疑虑。  
他看了看时间，下定了决心。许多人不知道这一点，但他并非那么大度。 然而克拉克不是那些对此一无所知的人之一。他没有任何借口。  
所以，在布鲁斯听到克拉克说“这那回答你的问题了吗”之后，他立刻闯入了克拉克的教室。  
“抱歉，打扰一下。”  
克拉克震惊地盯着他看了一会儿，一个有点假的笑容爬到他的脸上。至少对布鲁斯来说很明显，克拉克和他的学生一样，好奇地想知道布鲁斯接下来会做些什么。  
“呃，当然。我之前打断了你，所以继续。”  
布鲁斯点点头。“你可以在回家的路上去一趟商店吗？我打算晚餐做意大利调味饭，但我相信我们没有蘑菇了。”  
克拉克咧嘴一笑。“当然亲爱的。如果你还想要别的什么，给我发短信。”  
“好。”  
就这样，布鲁斯关上了门。他感觉他需要在重新进入自己的教室之前等一会儿，花点时间来欣赏克拉克内心的波动。在只有他一人的空走廊中，他得意地笑了。  
他当然是个注重隐私的人，而且他很感激他的学生不会总是猜测他在空闲时间做了什么。但是让他们了解他认真对待的关系应该不是问题。  
他知道克拉克不时提到他的男朋友，学生们只是从来不知道克拉克正在谈论的是布鲁斯。也许现在是让他们了解的时候了。  
布鲁斯递给他两支白板笔之前的几秒内，他们在盯着对方的眼睛。他早就给过克拉克采取这一步的许可，而现在布鲁斯只是在再次确认它。  
打开教室门前，他听到了一声明显的尖叫，接着是“噢天哪，他刚刚去肯特先生的教室问了些关于晚餐的事。我认为他们住在一起。上帝啊！”  
在他尚未把自己的表情调整回难以被看透的状态时，他的胸膛正因笑意而无声地颤动起伏。  
他很享受这样，而这并不意味着他的学生需要知道这一点。


End file.
